Green Rose
by DMHGdeeplooplop
Summary: Well Hermione and the other just came back from their Christmas break and Hermione had some physical CHANGES will her status and way of treating people change too?
1. Chapter 1

GREEN ROSE

NOTE: Guys please go easy on me this is my very first fan fic :D

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT~

** Harry, Ron and Hermione found all the horcruxes so they destroyed them and now voldomorts gone. So.. no VOLDIE HERE

***This fanfic does not take into account the books 6 and 7

****all of them are in 6th year

*****DUMBOLEDORE'S ALIVE‼

Chapter 1

It was breakfast and the students just came back from their Christmas brake. Hermione was sitting alone when Ginny and Harry came.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione looked up from the book she was reading 'Pride and Prejudice'.

"Uhm… he's—" Ginny stopped herself "Hermione is that you?"

"Oh my gosh I didn't realise you didn't recognize me‼" Hermione said before laughing hard

"You said you'd change but I never thought this would be the result of the change‼" Harry finally realised that it was Hermione.

"You guys make it sound that I did something wrong or I got a plastic surgery I just got my Hair done and placed some make-up on that was it" Hermione said not helping to laugh again. They didn't realise that Ron arrived.

"Morning, and Good morning Ron, Ronald Weasley" Ron extended his had to Hermione

"Ron no need to do that I've known you for 5 years, we're like best friends and brother-sister" Hermione putting Ron's hand down.

"Hermione‼! wow you look great" Ron said without letting them realise that he felt like he was stabbed when Hermione said 'I've known you for 5 years, we're like best friends and brother-sister'. Ron, Ginny and Harry now observed Hermione.

Hermione had her hair coloured dark rich brown but lighter than her old hair and now with light brown and blondish highlights and rebonded but she curled it with a curler with light curls. She was also wearing some make-up, she was wearing mascara and eye-liner but not that thick and lip gloss and silver eye shadow

"You guys aren't trying to catch a fly right? And you know a lot of people are doing this thing called sitting, you guys better do it also to be 'in'"

Ron, Ginny and Harry finally snapped out of it and sat down.

"Your hair's not the only thing that changed you acquired some sense humour there" Harry said

"That's good you really needed to lay back more. Right Ron?" Ginny asked

"Uhm Yeah sure" Ron just stared at his food

"You alright Ron?" Ron just nodded "Well if that's that I'll be seeing you guys in potions I just forget some stuff in the tower" Hermione started walking Harry talked.

"wait Hermione" Harry said "Why didn't we see you yesterday?"

"Oh I was with Luna, I was running late and she was the first one I saw so just stayed with her." She smiled at them then left. What Hermione didn't notice that she really turned heads.

When she entered Potions she sat beside Harry who was in front of group of slytherins and some ravenclaws. Slytherins dominated, there were always more slytherins in potions.

"Hey, sorry I left my quill and book"

"Wow Mione you never forget anything" Harry said shacking his head with disbelief.

"Well I study every night so I'm still Hermione" she said with a slight laugh. She stopped when she heard husky voice talk.

"Well Ms. Gorgeous you shouldn't be staying near scarheads and Weasel's you might turn int—" He stopped when Hermione turned.

"Ferret‼ you not used to seeing me with Ron and Harry?" Hermione said standing up and cocking her head moving closer to a leaning forward Malfoy.

Draco opened his mouth to answer but Snape already entered.

"Drakie did you just call that mudblood gorgeous?" Pansy said holding Draco's arm, but he shook it off.

"I didn't know it was her and stop calling me Drakie" he said in a low voice, but it didn't stop Hermione from hearing which made her smirk.

"Hermione are actually smirking?" Harry asked

"everyone smirks Har—" Hermione was interrupted when a cold voice started talking.

"I would really appreciate it if you students stop talking and pay attention. Right Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?" He said eyeing them

"Yes Professor Snape" They said in unison which made the other students look at them.

"well then…. Lets continue, but before that everyone stand up and go to designated places with your assigned partners"

Parkinson-Potter

Weasley-Goyle

Finnegan-Crabbe

Malfoy-Thomas

Nott-Granger

And so on and so forth

"What are you waiting for? Summer? Well then get a move on‼" Snape said annoyed. Ravenclaws and Gryffinors were paired with slytherins since they take up half of the class.

"You will be making this potion with your partner just follow the steps. Clear" everyone nodded "BEGIN"

It's been a week since Hermione was assigned to be Theo's partner.

Hermione was crushing Unicorn Horns when a paper airplane flew on her book.

She took the plane in one wing her name was written in a neat handwriting. She unfolded it.

My Dearest Hermione,

Good morning. You look very beautiful than ever I've started admiring you a couple of years back. I've been trying to get your attention but it was not the kind of attention I expected. I hope I'll be able to get to know you better. I'm sure I'm not the only one who dreams of being with you and look at you from afar.

Love,

S.K

She looked around as she finished the letter but no one seemed to be looking. She looked at Theo's hand writing exactly the same, 'it couldn't be him he was right beside me or maybe he let Theo write for him' she thought.

"Hey Nott, can I ask you something?" Hermione said.

"Call me Theo since we might be partners for the rest of the school year"

"Uhm Ok…. So Theo do you know anyone who writes like you?"

"Besides every guy in slytherin none, why'd you ask?"

'God I have to think of something' "Uhm…. I never really imagined guys having such beautiful hand writing for what I've seen from Harry's and Ron's hand writing" she thought quickly.

"Well not all guys have illegible handwriting"

Hermione just gave him a cheeky smile

The rest of the day was just slow she kept thinking about the letter and S.K she needs girl talk, she needs Ginny.

Hermione wasn't able to go to dinner because she was in front of the lake doing her homework instead of the library to get fresh air. Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room, then to the girls dormitory seeing Ginny putting a sweater with shorts.

"Ginny‼! I have loads of thing to tell you that I wasn't able to tell you during lunch" she said with a squeal

"Shoot‼" Ginny said while dragging Hermione to her own bed

"Wait let me change this'll be a exciting story" she got up and gave Ginny a wink. She changed into pyjamas and a tank top.

"SOOOO. What's up?" Ginny said tucking her left leg under her right one

"Well we were in potions right then I was partnered with Theo th—" Hermione was interrupted by Ginny

"Wait wait wait Theo as in Theodore Nott?" Ginny said with her eyes widening

"Yeah. And I was saying I was partnered with Theo we were making a potion, wh—" she was again interrupted

"Wait wait wait Since when did you call a Slytherin by their first name?"

"Since I've partnered to one, anymore questions?" Ginny shook her head

"Good. So we were making a potion when I saw a paper airplane fly and land on my book wait" she stood and looked for her book. She found it and took the letter out and handed it to Ginny. While Ginny was reading it her expressions changed.

"S.K? who's that?"

"I don't know anyone who has those initials, but Theo has that hand writing but when I asked him if he knows anyone that the same hand writing he said 'Besides every guy in slytherin none'"

"OOOHHHH Hermione has a Slytherin Admirer" Ginny said loud enough for Patil and lavender to hear. When she realised they heard Hermione gave Ginny a look.

"Who is Hermione? Do you know who it is? You're so lucky Slytherin guys are HOTTTTT" Lavender said 'did she even stop to breath?' she thought to herself.

"Really Lavender? Even Crabbe and Goyle" Ginny said with a forced smile to prevent her from laughing but Patil can't help it.

"Yeah Lavender you got Hotts for them too I thought it was just for Malfoy?"she said making air quotes.

"Malfoy, Why Malfoy?" Hermione finally spoke

"HE'S HOT‼!" Patil said

"That's why Lavenders such a fan I bet you imagine him being your own vibrator" Ginny said

"Why Ginny I never knew you know that! Do you own one?" Lavender said with a devious smile

"well I—" Ginny was interrupted by a tap on the window. Patil stood up to open the window

A beautiful owl with brown black and white feathers flew in and dropped it on Hermiones bed. Ginny picked it up.

"Hermione another letter‼‼" She looked up at Hermione excitedly.

a/n: Please guide tell me any suggestions it willreally help TY REVIEW PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT~

"Hermione another letter‼‼" She looked up at Hermione excitedly.

"Open it please" Lavender pleaded.

"As long as the information noted here stays within my bed not outside the room just my bed or else. Clear?" They all nodded just to get this over with.

Ginny handed to her a green envelope and opened it, to find a dark grey paper. She unfolded it. The letter was written with the same hand writing and in silver ink. She read the letter aloud with some stupid gestures.

My Lovely Hermione,

Good evening dear. How was your day? I saw you during potions reading a letter sadly it's not from me. I'm sad that I wasn't the first one to give you a letter. I bet everyone would want to give you one especially because of your beautiful change. When you talked to Potter and Weasley during breakfast your smile made my day, seriously during potions it was a lot easier for me to make potion even though it's already easy to make potions for us Slytherins and Theo told us that you asked him about our hand writing? Sorry for making hard for you to figure out whom I am. Have a beautiful night.

Forever here,

S.C

There was silence, until Lavender broke it. "What's with these guys and initials and always with an 'S' why can't it be your night and shining armour?"

"Wow Mione It's not only your appearance I think your love life is also going to change" Parvati and lavender nodded in agreement

"It won't unless these will introduce guys themselves to me" Hermione said with a weak smile.

"Hey Mione do you think that secret admirer of yours uhmm.. you know waiting for a reply?" Parvati said pointing at the owl

" well better right to him then"Ginny said giving her a scented paper and a quill. She then started on the Letter.

S.C,

Good evening to you too. My Day was fine , Oh did you see me. It wasn't from you do you know who's it from then? Are you really jealous, but I think if I know you I bet you too could make me Smile but too bad I don't. I hope you too would have a good night.

Sincerely,

Hermione J. G.

"Here you go give this to whoever owns you" she tied her letter in its leg then patted its head.

She turned to Ginny, Lavender ad Patil "So what do you guys want to do?"

Hermione entered the great hall with Ginny and looked at the slytherin table to look who were looking at her, but no one seems to be looking at her. She looked away when she a very disturbing sight: PANSY ALL OVER MALFOY. It's the last week of January and it's been 2 weeks since she first received her letters, and also in those 2 weeks they've been sending her letters.

She sat in front of Harry while Ginny sat beside him. They were holding hands and talking when the Mail came then she saw an owl drop another letter in front of her. She read it:

My Beautiful Hermione,

I know you've been getting letters. I just had to get some courage to write to you. I'm sorry If I did anything to you, I hope you'd forgive me it's ok if you won't do it now maybe when you meet me and I hope it's soon, I'll just like be every other guy who stares at you admiring your beauty.

Sincerely yours,

S.S

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked

Harry turned his head towards Lavenders way, who was hugging Ron like some big bear.

"Wow another disturbing sight? I've had enough for today" Hermione said, Harry and Ginny cocked their eyebrow "I didn't mean you guys look at the couple sitting behind me?" Harry and Ginny looked at the Slytherin table.

"eww" they said in unison

"hugging is still ok but that?" Harry laughed at Ginny's comment

"Pansy's such a slut, Malfoy doesn't even look comfortable" she said loud enough for Pansy to hear.

Pansy stood and got of the chair placing her palms on the table and said "What ya say Mudblood?" the Slytherins snickered while the whole Great Hall became quite.

Hermione stood and faced the slytherin table "I said you're a fucking slut, you whore. You're now all over Malfoy it's as if you weren't shagging some guy from ravenclaw. Just like the other day and the day before that. Don't you get tired of shagging or you you're already used to it that's why you have to find someone who has a big enough cause your usual is not big enough to give you pleasure anymore?" she said for the whole hall to hear 'Good thing the professors are in a meeting or else I'll be spending my nights in detention for the rest of the year' she thought.

Pansy was turning red from anger "at least they want to shag me unlike someone" making a smile.

'She thinks she's won I don't think so' Hermione thought. "rephrase please I think you said it wrong you should've said 'they want to shag so they find me' it's ok if you missed some words at least I said what it was supposed to really come out, an—" She was cut off by Ginny

"And besides I bet someone would want to have sex with Hermione here right?" Ginny said and there were cheers. "Yeah she got hotter over the brake I'd love to shag her" someone said from the crowd.

"Wow didn't expect that Ginny" The hall became silent again.

"So what that was only one person" Pansy said growing even redder.

"Fine then want a challenge" Ginny said

"Shit Gin what are you fucking doing?"

"Sorry Mione had to use a blinding charm to this, Ok everyone who fancies, like, love Mione stand up"

There were whispers, Hermione then heard Pansy squeal "Uhh how could you this to me I thought you loved m—"

"Shut up Parkinson I couldn't see but just hearing your voice is already annoying and by the way I'm already fed up so please shut up or else I'll punch you hard when Ginny un-blinds me and besides as if that guy you're talking about doesn't even love you" Pansy then settled down.

"Are you done yet, you're just making it slow to make it look like they're a lot"

"NO, and I'm done, You guys don't want to sit? Or maybe you want Hermione to see who you are cause I'm already going to un-blind her."

Hermione then heard thumps coming from every direction, then she could see again.

"Nice sound effects Ginny that really made me believe they were a lot" She told to Ginny

"I didn't there were 68 guys, honest"

"whatever you say Gin, and as for you" she said heading towards Pansy "bloody slut you bet—" she cut herself off "WAIT How'd you get there weren't you sitting there oh well, you better shut up‼" Hermione got her stuff and headed to their common room since it was a weekend. Ginny offered her to go to Hogsmeade but she's going there later.

It was 2 'o clock and everyone was in Hogsmeade she changed into shorts, band shirt (she got in a concert over the summer with her friends) and Vans. When she went down to the common room she found Parvati and Lavender talking.

"Hey aren't you guys going out?" They turned their heads to Hermione "Oh Mione can we go with you? We sort of did something and we didn't realise time passed so fast." Lavender said

"Ok sure I need someone to go with anyway" They walked towards Hogsmeade when Parvati gasped

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" Hermione said looking worried

"No actually, your legs are too right they're perfect. That's why a lot of guys like you" Parvati said

They headed to the Three Broomsticks where they found a lot of students including Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"Hey‼" Hermione said Hugging Ginny then Harry then Ron

"Hey you look Hott that's why guys like you" Ginny complemented

"If what you were saying was right Gin about the 68 guys thing you should make it 69 people I think you're getting the hotts for me" Hermione said jokingly

"Whatever Mione!" Ginny playfully punched Hermione's arm while Hermione made face

"Mione, did you go here alone?" Harry asked with a worried expression

"No I was with— never mind" she looked outside to find Parvati and Lavender across the street "Let's sit there" Harry suggested

"Hey Ron are you ok?" Ginny asked and Ron just nodded

"Are you sure cause you don't look like it" Hermione said

"Lav… lavender bro… broke up with me. She said it won't work if only one will love then I told her that I love her then she said that's the point she doesn't love me anymore. I can't do this, I'm sorry I'll go back to common room" he quickly stood and ran out

They were talking and Hermione felt really interested suddenly with quidditch then their subject turned to Professors they were talking about Snapes blackness when the lady bartender approached her "Uhm excuse me are you miss Hermione Granger?" Hermione nodded "Here 3 guys approached me and told me to give you these, 3 butterbeers, they're sweet you know too bad you can't have all three of them" she placed them on the table "They also left this" She handed her a piece of paper "Uhm thanks" Hermione said.

Three Butterbeers

From

Three Admirers

Have a beautiful day but you'll always

Be much more beautiful

Love,

S.K, S.C, S.S

Hermione didn't realise that she was reading it aloud "Who's S.K, S.C and S.S?" Harry asked

"I don't know actually"

2 days ago Hermione she got her a letter from her 3rd admirer It was Monday she was in the Great Hall having dinner with Harry, Ginny and Ron. They were talking about helping each other in their astronomy essay when Dumbledore spoke.

"May I have every ones attention?"

The Hall grew silent

"I'd like to announce that our Head boy and Head girl just finished planning the valentine ball and it will happen on the day itself February 14, 2011 and it's on a Thursday isn't it? Right then so you have 2 and a half weeks to find date but I have to remind you they should be of different house" everyone gasped "and the ladies will be wearing the house colour of their date and it would be a masquerade, and you will be given 2 Fridays off so that you could go to Hogsmeade and find something to where, that'd be all"

The food then disappeared and everyone silently filed out of the Hall.

"Hermione‼" Lavender and Patil said

"Who are you going with? Do you think your admirers would ask you?"Patil said

"I don't know really" Hermione said with a weak smile.

"What if one of them is part of the silver trio? Everyone would be so jealous of you" Lavender said

"Silver trio?" Hermione asked while cocking one eyebrow

"Yeah you know Blaise Zabini the Slytherin Keeper then Theodore Nott the Slytherin Chaser and Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Seeker also known as the Slytherin Sex God or in short the 3 hottest guys in slytherin" Patil said blushing

"Did you just say Slytherin Keeper, chaser and seeker‼! S.K, S.C and S.S‼ SHIT THANK YOU‼!" Hermione said hugging them both.

Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Guys I know who they are I think?" Hermione bursted startling everyone.

a/n: 2nd chapter Thank you for those who reviewed :D review again please =)) JK, but seriously you could still do it.

Thank you to:

DarkMajishian69: it's not good Thanks tho'

LittleMissMe97 : you flatter me Thanks for the "advice"? =))

PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL: I'll try to write more if this one will be successful :D

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT~

a/n: sorry if this chapter will be boring and sorry for not updating or a LONNGGGG time

"Guys I know who they are I think?" Hermione bursted startling everyone.

She grabbed Ginny's wrist and dragged her to a chair in the corner of the room "I think It's Blaise, Theo and I hate to say this Malfoy" She whispered

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked

"Long story, but I'm not sure"

"Well ask them‼"

"God Ginny are you crazy‼!" Hermione said loud enough for everyone in the common room to hear

Everyone turned their attention to them. "Sorry everyone" Ginny said "How do you expect me do that Ginny?" Hermione said now in a softer voice

"go to them and…" Ginny continued and Hermione just nodded and then Hermione finally agreed.

The next day Hermione was heading towards the quidditch she was wearing a shirt with ripped out sleeves, denim shorts and chucks.

She was waiting outside the tent she turned to admire the sky too bad she was afraid to fly. She was admiring the scenery.

"Granger?" She turned to find a shirtless Malfoy, Blaise and Theo with their toned body showing.

"Uhm..Uh I think this is not a good time" She was starting to walk away when Blaise said "no it's fine we'll put our shirt on, Malfoy put your fucking shirt on"

"fine no need to be touchy"

"So that were done what did you want to ask Granger?"Theo asked

"I didn't say anything about asking" Hermione said

"well then what's up?" Theo said

"Are you guys you know uhmm… uhh you know"

"spit it out‼‼" Blaise said. Then Malfoy shot daggers at him

"FINE‼! Are you guys sending me letters?" Hermione asked

"We'll leave you to this man" Blaise and Theo said but before they could even go away Draco grabbed the sleeves of their shirts.

"We agreed we'd do this remember? And besides why'd you say that we could've just lied to her dumb ass‼"

"Fine" Blaise and Theo said in unison

"Well we are but the person told us to write for him, so … yeah, just wait for the right time" Malfoy said with his trademark smirk and left leaving Hermione dumbfounded and disappointed.

Hermione walked back to the common room disappointed she really thought she'd find who her secret admirers well now admirer. She went in the common room to find it empty 'well that's the first' she told herself. She went up the dorm. She was about to enter when she heard noises. She went in to find Harry and Ginny in an intimate position.

"Oh GOD‼" Hermione said covering the view her hands.

"Shit Harry get off, Hermione I'm sorry" Ginny said rushing to Hermione wrapped only in a blanket

"oh you know it's ok, BUT IT WON'T HURT TO FIND AN EMPTY CLASSROOM RIGHT?‼‼" Hermione bursted "WHAT IF SOMONE FOUND YOU AND NOT ME‼‼, forget it Ginny get dressed I have so many things to tell you or you want to continue?" she said eyeing Harry then Ginny.

"No Mione were good being caught once not a good twice …. I won't take a chance, but you should really stop kidnapping my girlfriend" Harry said putting on his trousers.

"well Gin I'll wait down stairs" She said closing the Door.

15 minutes later Ginny went down

"Hey" Ginny greeted

"Hey lets go to the lake I have news as in NEWS‼"

They walked to the lake to find a lot couples walking and sitting by the lake. They sat on a spot where no one was sure what Hermione was going to say. She was about to talk when she saw a couple stop the guy gave his girl friend a bracelet and kissed the pendant. He then said something to make fireworks which formed I LOVE YOU. 'will I ever have a relationship like that?' she thought to herself.

"HERMIONE‼‼!"

"Sheesh Ginny no need to shout"

"I've been trying to catch your attention for like 2 minutes" Ginny said looking at her watch "so what'd you want to tell me?"

"Gin it's not Blaise, Theo or Malfoy. They said they're just making the letters for him. They also said I'll just find out who he is. WHAT IF IT'S CRABBE OR GOYLE‼‼" Hermione said trying not to burst into tears.

Ginny hugged her comfortingly, suddenly an owl came and dropped a letter then left.

My Sweet Hermione,

I never really thought you'd find who S.K, S.C and S.S are. Well you are the smartest witch of our age right? Well since you know they are it's not that practical anymore to let Blaise, Theo and Draco write for me right? So I'm writing this on my own. And between you and me I'm neither Crabbe nor Goyle, just saying. (Can he actually read minds‼)she thought

So how was your day? I hope you're not disappointed that you didn't find out who I am, just wait you'll find out I am Did you know that you're very beautiful and that I've liked you for 4 years? And that I let them write my letter like they're the admirers but I know who they really like. So Uhmm…. Bye? Again I'll just be another guy staring at you from a distance.

Forever and always,

Green Rose

"4 years‼‼ It took him that long to gather all his courage‼‼" Ginny blurted

"Wow he must be very afraid of me" They both laughed at the fact

"I really want to know who he is Mione, he's very kind and sweet to you Mione he must love you already"

"No Ginny that's impossible he doesn't even know me that well and he would love me I don't know Ginny" Hermione stood and walked a couple of steps.

Ginny also stood and went to Hermione "Come on let's go back"

"I'll stay for a while all of this' making my head hurt, I need more fresh air." She gave Ginny a weak smile

"You sure?" Hermione nodded "Ok I'll just be in the tower, wait Hermione what happened to your eyes?"Ginny turned around

"What? Nothing, what happened to my eyes?"Hermione said

"I don't know it just changed, oh well never mind I'll be off then" Ginny said waiving her hand. 'Shit why does this have to happen to me? What's going on?"

Hermione was sitting on one of the benches. When she saw a familiar figure sitting by a tree snogging a brunette bob. 'why does every couple here have to be sweet‼ wait a minute…..SHIT IT'S RON WITH PARKINSON‼‼ FUCKFUCKFUCK‼‼ Why didn't he tell me' she stood and made her towards the couple. when she went nearer Ron saw her and he whispered "Shit!" that made Pansy look up.

"So what's going on?"Hermione said giving Ron a look

"Uhm nothing nothing just sitting and talking" he gave her a cheeky smile

"Ron snogging with a girl isn't nothing and talking? you'd rather be caught dead than to be seen with Parkinson, no offense though" Hermione said looking at Pansy

"none taken" Pansy said just reading a book

"Fine we've been together for quite a while…" Ron took Pansy's hand

"How long was 'this quite a while'?"

" 3 days…"

"That's why we haven't seen you, we actually thought you died or something, why didn't you just tell us we could've understood you love her so we can't interfere. Well you love her don't you?" Hermione asked

"Well of course" Ron said staring at Pansy who looked up at him and said "I love you too" they started kissing then became a snog.

"Ok I'd like to watch the show but…. Who am I kidding GET A ROOM" Hermione stood and Ron and Pansy looked up at her giving her an apologetic look

"It's fine see you Ron and Pansy" she waved goodbye 'God i actually called her Pansy.'

Hermione was going up to the library she was thinking how much everyone having a life A LOVE LIFE‼ Ron was with Pansy Harry was with Ginny from what I've heard Lavender was with Seamus and Parvati was with Dean. She entered the library to return a book. She went out she was about to go to the go back to common room when she then heard sobs coming from a corner. She drew closer when she turned it was…

a/n: Ok so I'll thanks everyone who reviewed when I end this story I hope I will :-) story If i didn't updatd for weeks and yeah I'll update tomorrow please forgive me


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT~

Hermione was going up to the library she was thinking how much everyone having a life A LOVE LIFE‼ Ron was with Pansy Harry was with Ginny from what I've heard Lavender was with Seamus and Parvati was with Dean. She entered the library to return a book. She went out she was about to go to the go back to common room when she then heard sobs coming from a corner. She drew closer when she turned it was…

GINNY‼

"What's wrong" Hermione ran and hugged Ginny

"Ha….ha…Harry… I sa….saw hihi…..himm…..ki..kiissi…ng…..Cho" she bursted into tears

"shush shush" Hermione hugged her and kissed her head

"Did he tell you why he did that?" Hermione said lifting Ginny's head. Ginny shook her head "He didn't see me I thought Cho approached him and he would soon break the kiss but he didn't" and looked down again.

"Come on let's go" She said helping Ginny up

They walked towards the common room. They said 'lemon drops' and the portrait opened. They found Harry sitting his hands covered his face.

"go up I'll Talk to him" Hermione said

"but.."

"GO‼" Ginny followed Hermione's shout made Harry look up

"HARRY JAMES FUCKING POTTER‼‼ What the FUCK were you thinking?"

"What!" Harry said

"Oh don't act innocent to me‼ Ginny saw everything, we could've understood if she approached you but NO‼ you continued kissing her‼" Hermione was furious

"Well is it my fault‼ I gave you a choice if you wanted to continue shagging you said it was alright‼"

"Well YEAH‼ you're always with her, I never get a chance to be with her‼"

"O contraire when I see Ginny she's alone so I talk to her‼‼"

"YOU KNOW WHAT FORGET IT ‼" they didn't notice the portrait opening

"forget what?" Ron asked

"Harry go up I'll tell him" Hermione said gesturing

"I WON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM A MUDBLOOD" Ron immediately became as crimson as his hair.

"Oh I see becoming like Malfoy now huh? First the Playboy act then now the mudblood insult‼ NOW IF YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU GO UP OR ELSE 5 BROTHERS COULD KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT‼" Hermione said losing her control, Harry then turned pale and rushed up the room

"Mione What's going on?" Ron asked slightly worried then sat on the chair facing Hermione

Hermione told Ron the whole story, minutes later Ron was furious with Harry he stood and rushed to the room good thing Hermione was able to bind him he reached half of the stairs, she then levitated him to the girls room and placed him on the floor, but before un-binding him she locked the door and that she's the only one who could unlock it. Hermione un-bind Ron, he rushed to Ginny and hugged her.

"and I thought you'd try to destroy the door" Hermione muttered

Ron didn't mind "are you alright?" Ginny nodded

"Ron?" Ginny spoke "yea?"

"Can you not kill Harry he was your best friend" Ginny said pouting

"Ginny that'd be hard for me to—" Ron said but was cut off by Ginny

"PLEASE‼"

"Hey Gin you didn't even let me finish my sentence. Like I was saying Ginny that'd be hard for me to do but I'll do it for you. Ohh it rhymes‼" Ron said causing Hermione and Ginny to laugh. The rest of the night they talked and laughed.

It's been a week since Ginny found out about Harry and Cho and they've been avoiding Harry. Ron and Hermione would usually go to class with Pansy since she was avoiding Draco for a reason that was too hard for her to tell.

It was Hogsmeade weekend and the girls finally decided to go and do a bit of shopping. They went in a store which was packed you wouldn't find a single corner without a student except one and they started picking their dresses in that section.

"Well I think this'll look perfect on you! Your slytherin admirer would fall in-love with you even more‼" Ginny said handing Hermione a strapless dress that ends below her knee It was emerald that black and silver waves and silver sequence.

Hermione dropped her jaw "Ahh Ginny you're just saying that….." Hermione said looking down

"Mione is something wrong? We could just pick another dress if you want" Pansy said

"Well the dress is fine but you see it's just, you guys already have dates and the perfect dresses. You Pansy you're going with Ron and Ginny, even though I still can't believe it, you're going with Blaise! How about me no one‼ That's what I get for being bucked-toothed know-it-all mudblood Granger" she said putting her hands over her face and started sobbing.

"That's not true, and you know that. You're beautiful, smart, caring and loads more that's why you have loads of guys like you." Ginny and Pansy started comforting Heermione.

"Yeah it even ruined one of my relationships but It's ok I love Ronald I'm happy with him actually good thing I have no parents to lecture me" Pansy said assuring them.

"Well we could just dump our dates and be each other's dates, right, right?" Ginny said making Hermione laugh and Pansy nod

"You guys don't do that‼ I'll survive" Hermione giving them an assuring smile

"Well then I don't care about my weight anymore let's go to Honeydukes" Ginny said pulling Hermione and Pansy.

Hermione left Pansy and Ginny and walked towards the Gryffindor tower ' Shit what'll I wear? One more week and still I don't have anything to wear‼ SHITSHITSHITSHIT well I just have to work something out' she thought as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione‼" a raven haired boy said as she started going up the stairs

"Go AWAY HARRY‼" Hermione said as she turned back around

"No Hermione please let me apologize, I know I don't have anything else to explain but please at least forgive me and be back to being friends?" Harry said making Hermione stop Hermione turned to Harry 'I can't believe this' Hermione thought then ran to Harry and hugged him.

"about time you apologized now you just have to say sorry to Ginny and Ron, ad if you do go straight to your point 'cause Ron might tacklet you and yeah you know him 'kay?" Hermione said as she continued going up

"Thanks Hermione‼!" Harry shouted as she went up

"NO PROBLEM JUST DO IT‼!" Hermione shouted back

As Hermione entered the room she found a box wrapped neatly with green paper ad silver ribbon. "What the fuck is this?" she found a letter on the gift.

_My Sweet Hermione,_

_Why are you sad? I saw you crying while you were with Ginny and Pansy. Please be all right I'd like to ask you to be my date for the Valentine ball? Girls have been asking me to be their date but I said no I want you to be my date if that'll be all right. (how in the name of Merlin will I say yes to him if I don't know him‼!)_

_And if you're wondering how to answer me please wear the bracelet in the box tomorrow if you're willing to be my date but if not don't wear it but you can still keep and wear on other days._

_Forever and always,_

_Green Rose_

_P.S I hope you like my other present._

'God that must be a bracelet‼' Hermione thought as she looked at the large box in front of her and started pulling out the ribbon.

"SHIT‼‼!" Hermione shouted as she opened the box letting everyone hear and rush up to the room.

"Hermione you all right?" Dean asked as he arrived with Ginny, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati and Ron 'Hmm Harry must've left'

"ALL RIGHT‼ look at what he gave me‼ The damn dress we were looking at when we were in Hogsmeade‼" Hermione said

"Wow Mione He must really love you" Ginny said as she Lavender and Parvati walked going to her, as Seamus and Dean cocked their eyebrow, Hermione noticed this and explained to them.

" Damn Hermione he must really like you‼ He had the guts to convince Malfoy to write to you for him, WOW‼" Seamus said with a big grin on his face

"Or maybe he's friends with them, you know one of their rules 'All Slytherins stay together' So yeah" Dean explained.

"Yeah Seamus I don't even think that he's serious with me you know, the cost of this dress didn't even affect them that much you know how Slytherins are they're damn rich they could buy the whole Diagon Alley and to its extents‼" Hermione said confused is she should believe these things happening to her. Specially the changes

There was silence

"hayyy" Parvati said

And more silence until Ginny said "Well let's forget about this and play some good old TRUTH OR DARE" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"We're out‼" Seamus and Dean said in unison as they stood and walked towards the door

"KILL JOY‼ at least Ron's man enough‼" Parvati shouted Seamus and Dean just chuckled while Ron became as crimson as his hair.

"Don't mind them it'll be more interesting if there are no kill joys, we should invite other people. To be specific Slytherins" Ginny said with a devious smile as Hermione became pale.

"You know Gin you're starting to become a Slytherin" Hermione said as she got a quill and a parchment

"Well you know Pansy grew on me and what are you doing?" Ginny answered

"writing to Pansy to go here and bring some friends and finally find out who Green Rose is" Hermione as she starts writing

30 minutes later

Ginny, Lavender and Ginny are starting to get impatient and started whining and just laid down on the floor as for Hermione she was damn nervous who could that person be. Her thoughts were bringing her to another world but it was disrupted when Ginny spoke.

"Finally what took you‼ we've been waiting here for like years‼" Ginny said as she sat up. Hermione became pale as she saw the crowd

"Well these ladies said 'Perfection takes time' I brought a couple of prissy's here " Pansy said with a smirk as she gestured to group behind her

"HEYY‼" the group said making everyone else laugh.

"Well won't you guys sit?" Hermione finally spoke They all sat in a circle

"Well first off…

a/n: Guys tell me if I'm losing you R&R :( please begging any comment just please :(


End file.
